


You Belong To Me

by moonlightgisaeng, xXCuteMariaClaraXx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo as Gomez, Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey as Morticia, Rough Sex, The Solo Family AU, the Addams Family Reylo AU nobody asked for but you're all getting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgisaeng/pseuds/moonlightgisaeng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCuteMariaClaraXx/pseuds/xXCuteMariaClaraXx
Summary: ~*A Reylo Addams Family AU*~Rey could feel all the men's eyes on her. Trying to posses her. Ben Solo's eyes burn with a murderous rage as he asserts his claim over what is rightfully his. No man will ever touch his wife... No one.





	1. Cara Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/gifts).



> Hey there everyone, this is our third reylo au fic that we wrote together but this time we made this dark smutty fic for one of our sweet and awesome favorite reylo fic authors, Polkadotdotdot or as we call her "Polka-chan" (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤, who deserves our love, respect and friendship we had for her. 
> 
> So without futhur ado... Enjoy, comment and let us know what you think. The second and last chapter will be up on Friday. 
> 
> Polka-chan if you're reading this, we hope that this will satisfy your taste since you really love a very hot and smutty reylo fic Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ❤
> 
> Bon Appetit, my fellow readers (O //// U //// ^) ❤!

**~*~**

**~*~**

* * *

 

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

In the night of all Hallow’s Eve.

Here in this dark haunted mansion where all the people and creatures of the dark hailed in an ominous yet enjoyable ball.

Rey moved effortlessly through the crowded ballroom. Her tight, black dress clinging to her body, twisting erotically across her skin with every sway of her hips. She held her drink carefully, not allowing a single drop to escape her glass as the dancing couples spun precautiously close to her meandering form. She moved with a languorous grace, her dark red lips pursed in a seductively self-satisfied pout, her amber eyes seeming to cut through the crowded ballroom. Searching for him.

She could feel their eyes on her. Whenever she moved, the eyes of all men in the crowded ballroom rested heavily on her swaying hips. Her eyebrow arched as she saw them all in her mind’s eye, covetously grasping their dance partners with a greedy sense of possession but sneaking glances over their blonde and brunette heads to catch of the glimpse of her dark yet ethereal beauty. Trying to possess her with their eyes.

A small smirk curled her red lips. Trying, unsuccessfully. These pompous fools were no of interest for her. She paused in the great ballroom. Searching for him.

The dancers spun around her in a slow, sensual waltz. Her amber eyes slowly scanned the room again and finally, she saw him.

 _Ben Solo_. Her tall, dark and handsome husband of hers.

Amid the swirling colors of partygoers spinning effortlessly around the room, she saw his elegant form. He leaned carelessly beside the terrace doors, cigar spilling and curling tendrils of smoke around his motionless body. He had removed his jacket and she saw the crisp white shirt hung loosely around his neck, but the onyx vest hugged his muscular chest enticingly.

 _‘So unlike him.’_ Rey thought. Her Ben was usually impeccably dressed for company. She moved towards him, and noticed something else. His posture was careless, his normal casual swagger. But as she drew closer to him, her gaze fell upon his face. His usual debonair expression was pained as the muscles in his face fought to keep the suave expression in place. It was the eyes, she noted. The fire in them was nearly palpable. The slight frown in the corner of his lips. The throbbing vein in his throat. The crazed, erratic glint in his dark eyes, reflecting the shifting candlelight gave his beautiful face a decidedly demonic appearance.

Rey repressed a shiver at the sight of him. She felt as if though she was young girl again in love with a dark and dashing man in front of her. Even though the two are married for a few years now, they have always felt so seductively and erotically enamored with each other.

He straightened up as she approached him, his furious expression smoothing under the weight of his will. She reached out her hand to him, feeling his scorching skin bite into her own.

“I’ve been looking for you, darling.” She said, coolly.

Ben’s eyes darkened dangerously. “Yes.” He replied enigmatically. He brought her hand to his lips, planting a deep kiss into the space between her knuckles. She thought she saw his eyes flicker suspiciously to the side, but a moment later he was entwining his free hand around her waist.

“Care for a midnight stroll through the graveyard, _Cara Mia_?” He whispered with a husky seductive tone. Before she could respond, he was leading her through the terrace doors and out into the cool, dark night.

The moon was full and high in the sky, its glow casting ghastly shadows across the graveyard grounds. The night was cool with a soft sort of dampness that left a chill in her bones. Rey shivered with desire. The feel of Ben’s hot hand on hers, his hot hand wrapped around her waist, made the muscles in her stomach tighten. His tight posture had yet to release, and though half of his face was obscured in the shadows. Rey noticed the tightness in his jaw with increasing alarm.

“Ben, darling.” She crooned. “Is something the matter?” She paused in their walk and brought a cool hand in his fevered cheek, her long, dark red nails scratching delicately into his skin. Ben’s eyes closed at the contact of her touch, a small sigh purring in his chest.

They stood in silence for a long moment. But then, Ben’s eyes flashed open and panic and love _and lust and anger and fear and rage and **raw unbridled animalized need!**_ Burned in his eyes. A tiny gasp escaped Rey’s control as he grabbed her wrists with fearsome quickness, clutching them tightly to his chest.

“I hate it, Rey!” He growled. Rey held her breath, trying to rein the fear out of her eyes. Ben’s grip on her wrists tightened, and he pulled her closer, his lips brushing against her cheek, jaw and ear. “I _hate_ the way they look at you.” His growl deepens against her skin. Rey quivered at the sheer, unveiled malice in his tone. He sounded so murderous yet so… deliciously passionate at the same time.

“How dare they look at you?!” He murmured “… lay their eyes on you.” he whispered, drawing soft kisses down her throat. Rey nearly purred, her heart hammering in her chest. She’d never seen Ben so deranged. “Not when you are _mine_!” He growled and began to kiss her throat in earnest, biting and sucking until Rey thought she’d cry out in pain and pleasure.

His hands released her wrists only to tangle in her hair, locking her throat to his mouth. Her body writhed beneath his touch, needing more, needing to escape. She was on fire, but still he did not release her. She pressed on his chest, but still he tortured her with his mouth. She cried out when his teeth sliced into flesh, a breathy moan that sailed over the moonlit graveyard like a raven. She whimpered as he continued to suck and she pressed against him _hard_ , but his solid body didn’t budge. He merely moved his hand to grip her behind, pressing her body up against his own, trapping her against his smoldering flesh.

She was melting, falling, burning, shaking uncontrollably, and when Ben moaned into her skin, white stars erupted before her eyes and her knees gave away.

She fell maybe an inch before Ben’s strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back up to him. As her eyes slowly refocused, she saw the fire still raging in his eyes, her blood still dripping from his swollen lips.

“Ben.” She breathed, the sight of him chilling her blood and setting her heart aflame.

“Come.” He commanded. “Come with me, _Cara Mia_.” He purred. His fiery eyes burned dangerously and his bloody lips curled up into a sinister smirk. In the pale moonlight, he looked like the devil himself. But even so, even if taking his hand meant walking straight into Death’s outstretched arms, even if the Fires of Hell waited for her on the other side, she couldn’t have refused him. Not with her heart pounding recklessly in her chest. Not with her fear igniting an insatiable lust within her, his glorious body glow radiant in the moonlight.

Words died in her throat, but she nodded helplessly and took his out-stretched hand, allowing him to lead her deeper into the willow-shaded graveyard.

_‘I loved him not for the way he danced with my angels… but for the way the sound of his name could silence my demons…’_

**~*~**

* * *

 

**~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

**"We're all searching for someone whose demons play well with others"**

**-Haris Lithos**


	2. Mon Cher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, here's the last dark smutty chapter you have all been waiting for Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ❤!!!

**~*~**

****

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

He led her to a small grove of willow trees. Their soft, flowing tresses enveloping a small enclosure in near perfect darkness. She shivered as the soft bows caressed her face, her forehead, across her closed eyes, her cheeks, against her sensitive throat…

Ben pulled her through the fragrant curtain and suddenly, she stepped into the complete blackness as he released her hand.

The blackness was absolute and Rey had never been so frightened of the darkness in her entire life. She resisted the urge to call out to him, knowing that her voice would tremble with her fear. She stepped tentatively into the dark, scanning the blackness for the glow of Ben’s eyes. She was sure those fiery depths would shine even in darkness.

A cool night breeze brushed through the willow boughs and pushed Rey’s long dark brown hair off the back of her neck, sending a chill down her spine as her heart raced.

 _‘Ben?’_ She thought, too afraid to speak it aloud.

She begged her eyes to adjust, to find some amount of contrast in the seamless dark, her panic beginning to shake her shoulders and hitch her breathing. Her husband had been in rage, where could he be now?

“Be—” She began to spoke out, finally breaking under the strain of the silence.

“Shhhh.”He whispered in her ear, cutting her off. The sound had a particularly demonic edge to it.

She flinched, not expecting to hear his voice quite so close. Rey forced herself to remain perfectly still, knowing all the while that he stood mere inches behind her.

A hand brushed her cheek, causing her to gasp subtly. And then sighed as it drew a soft caress down her jaw behind her ear, across the nape of her neck, pushing the remaining strands of hair aside and trailing a long line of gooseflesh down the skin of her exposed back. When his fingers came to rest on the ties of her corset, her eyes rolled into her head in anticipation, her body shaking subtly with desire and chill.

His fingers moved with years of practice, untying one lace at a time. The feel of the strings pulling through the eyes sent a shudder through her and with each loosening, she felt as though her skin were being slowly peeled off. The pressure on her lungs became decreased but rather than feel relieved, her breathing begins to fasten, the restrictive material slipping further and further from her, the cool night air teasing her soft porcelain skin. His pace was agonizing, the desire and fear and cold and hot and the shuddering pull of the laces were driving Rey insane.

Needing to feel him, needing to speed his torturous pace, Rey took a small step backwards, hoping to rub against his firm chest. But the hands on her back stopped, holding her in place.

“Uh huh.” He chided softly, merely a whisper of a breath and Rey felt another ripple of fear curl in her belly. Her hands bunched into frustrated claws, her body bucking slightly in her crushing need.

“Be patient, _Cara Mia_.” He commanded, his voice softly scolding. And with a strong pull, he released the final lace of her clothing. Pressing softly, he pushed the loosened corset and the entirety of Rey’s silky black gown smoothly slides down the length of her petite yet erotically soft body, brushing ever so slightly against her skin. Rey practically purred as his hands grazed her ribs, her hips, her thighs, her knees…

But he didn’t stop there.

Leaving her dress behind, his hands moved slowly and softly, barely grazing her skin, backed up her legs, pausing to tickle the backs of her knees, skimming over the soft flesh of her thighs and finally, coming to rest at her hips.

Feeling the rough lace of her panties, Ben growled. “My minx.” He purred. Even in the dark, he recognized those panties. Black lace that dipped ever so low in the front and curled around the sides to reveal only a thin lace strip down the back. His body still held inches away from her, Ben dipped his face into her shoulder as his hands rubbed over the rough fabric, drawing circles over her sensitive flesh, moving tantalizing close to her core before withdrawing and teasingly away.

“Ben.” Rey moaned, her voice almost begging. Her body shook with cold, with need, and with mounting lust. She needed to feel him. Needed his warmth.

He seemed to take pity on her and pressed himself against her naked back. She gasped aloud at the feel of his naked chest against her back. _‘So warm! And hot!’_ She thought, pressing seductively into him. She could feel the bulge of his arousal through his trousers, and she pressed hard into it, wanting to give him a taste of her own torturous ecstasy.

He groaned but her movement only seemed to inflame his ardor. His hands grew rough on her hips, pressing against the fabric with abandon, his free hand squeezing and gripping her from behind with a fierce grip.

Rey could stand still no longer. With a moan, her hands wrapped around his head on her shoulder, curling her fingers into his hair, and gripping his neck as if for her dear life. His hand drifted upward, wrapping one of her perky yet soft breast that he would always enjoy to touch it and taste of her. Rey gasped loudly, the hot touch of his hand scalding into her frozen flesh.

She bucked her hips into him again, this time earning a sharp groan from Ben. But then, he clamped his mouth over the pulse in her neck, sucking again with abandon. His grip tightened on her breast, massaging and pressing, and tickling her nipple. She writhed in his grip, his ministrations making her body quake. But then, her head tipped back and she felt her body succumbing to his will as his hand slipped beneath her lacey covering and his hot fingers plunged into her soaking depths of her cunt.

He moved once, twice, plunging deeply into her, his palm rubbing against her sensitive nub, and then she cried out, her fingernails cutting deeply into her dark husband’s neck, her body bucking wildly against his unbreakable grip. He moaned into her neck as her body melted around his fingers and her heart raced beneath his hand.

Her breathing raced in great gasps, slowing down only gradually as Ben released her from his iron grip and removed his warm mouth from her neck with a slow, tender kiss.

 _“Mon Cher.”_ She purred, resting her weight against her husband’s muscular chest.

 _“Mine.”_ He growled huskily in her ear, his hands rubbing along her upward stretched arms, tracing up to her elbows and down to her forearms to where her hands still gripped on his neck. His hands formed tight manacles around her wrists, and she shuddered beneath his possessive ardor.

With a frightening lurch, Ben ripped her hands away from his neck and spun her around in the same movement, so that her hands, still gripped in his iron grasp, were pulled over her head and her face was mere inches close from his own.

The darkness was still as complete as ever, but Rey’s eyes had begun to adjust. So now, instead of seamless curtain of black, Rey saw the faint outline of her husband’s glorious face and the sublime gleam of his hellfire eyes.

She gasped as her breasts brushed against his bare chest and then moaned aloud as she quickly pressed herself against him, needing to feel the scorch of his pale skin against her aroused flesh. But Ben stopped her again.

He moved her arms, dragging her hands down from over her head and resting them on his chest. Rey could feel the heavy beating of his heart, the rough pulsing of his labored breathing, the smooth flesh of his sculpted chest, moist with a delicate sheen of sweat. She longed to explore the hardened panes of his chest, to tangle her fingers in the traces of his voluminous soft dark hair but his hands were pushing her onward.

Down his chest, across his heaving ribs and down to his muscled stomach before coming to rest at his belt. Rey’s heart raced with anticipation, but when Ben’s hands released her, she couldn’t help but tease him a little, dipping her fingernails shallowly beneath the belt of his trousers. Ben tensed as his breath releasing in a long hiss before Rey gave him what he desired and removed his trousers and undergarments.

Her hands moved of their own accord when she finally wraps her petite fingers around his length and she was beginning to stroke him, grasping him, cupping him and grinding her body up against his swollen manhood until he was quivering beside her, gripping her shoulders to keep from falling over.

 _“Mine.”_ She whispered seductively, enjoying her power over him.

And suddenly, something in him completely snapped. Before she could think of pushing him over the edge, or falling on her knees before him and tasting him with such arousingly divine as she so longed to do, Ben gripped her hips roughly and pushed her away from him, breaking her hold on him.

For one wild second, Rey felt like she was falling and she braced for an impact with the cold, solid ground. But instead, she felt a pair of strong, hot arms surrounding her, catching her and laying her gently on her back.

She shivered as the ground was indeed cold on her back and the short blades of grass tickled and cut into her skin in a strangely pleasurable combination of sensations. For a moment, she felt nothing but the cold on her back but the cold on her back and the warm hand under her head. But then, rather abruptly, he was there.

His hot legs forced her thighs to move apart and she willingly complied. He hovered over her, only his vaguest outline apparent in the darkness, but Rey could feel the heat and lust and rage and desire radiating off of him in waves. Her entire body tingled in anticipation. Her breathing fastened as the moment drew on and suddenly, she couldn’t stand no more.

“Ben!” She cried out, begging.

“Yes, _Cara Mia_.” He breathed. His warm breath tickled her throat. She could hear the smile in his voice. He could feel her need, her mounting desire, and her overwhelming dire lust.

She briefly considered holding her tongue. She did enjoy being the one in control. But her body screamed for more! Her heart fluttered and she arched her hips up towards his manhood invitingly as she moaned beneath the crushing weight of this need, fear, lust, desire and anguish he had created in her.

He chuckled darkly and pulled back slightly.

 _“Ben!”_ She cried out again, her voice shaking. And suddenly, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. “Ben, take me! Touch me! _Take what’s yours, Mon Sauvage!_ ” Her cries rumbled out in a breathy moan, and before she could finish, he plunges into her tight heat.

Her body bucked in pure pain and pleasure as he pounded into her intensely hard. His weight pressed on her chest, just barely, as his strong arms held him aloft. His hot breath tickled her throat and she moaned as shock waves of pleasure crackled through her like lightning. His tempo was reckless, his pressure beating her, pounding her, pressing her over and over and over and _in just that spot_ and she was gasping now, her toes curling in an overwhelming ecstasy, her fingernails digging bloody welts into his shoulders.

Her body tightened around him and he knew he was pushing her to the edge. His own pleasure was mounting at an unholy pace and just before he let himself tumble off with her, he whispered into her skin. _“Mine.”_

And then her vision erupted into a blinding splash of white and Rey was falling, screaming, flailing, twitching and gasping for air as she can feel his thick cum spurting deliciously into her empty womb, filling her and fell into a blissful oblivion with him.

He sighed a low, slow contented sigh.

Rey smiled to herself. She couldn’t see his eyes or his face, but she knew the demonic rage had left him. She sighed, contented. Her Ben was back. But she couldn’t help the stirring wave of desire that pierced her as she remembered his murderous glare, his rough hands, his possessive marking of her body.

“I love you, _Cara Mia_.” Ben murmured, leaning to place a tender kiss in her hair.

She twisted in his arms so she could kiss him properly. As their lips met, Rey felt that age-old tug in her stomach, and though she knew she was playing fire, she grazed her teeth over his bottom lip and pulled his, drawing out the kiss and eliciting a very erotic moan from her husband.

“I love you, _Mon Cher_.” She crooned.

Ben smiled into the dark, but as he laid his head back against the cool grass, he felt a sharp puncture on his chest, right above his heart.

“Ow!” He cried out, jumping. He felt Rey’s lips on his chest, her tongue licking the blood that now oozed from a small circular mark above his heart, cuts from his beloved wife’s teeth.

“Ow.” He repeated softly. “What was that for, _Tish_?” He asked, laying his head back down on the grass.

She curled up into his arms, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, so she could plant a kiss along with his jaw.

“Just a little something to remind _you_ on who you belong to, _Mon Cher_.” She replied seductively.

Ben chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms tighter and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Ah, my love.” He whispered. “You know I belong only to you.”

Rey's eyes gleamed and suddenly smiles. "When we're together, darling... every night is Halloween."

 ~*~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~*~

Inside the dark mansion, the two children sat on the dark sofa in an almost gloomy silence. Jaina caresses her headless Marie Antoinette doll with an blank expression while Jacen is building a new dynamite weapon until he breaks out the silence.

Where do you think Mom and Dad are doing right now?" He asked while looking at her with a curious expression.

In a short moment of silence, she finally said out with a deadpan face.

"They had sex."

**~*~**

* * *

  **~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~**

* * *

**~*~**

**~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Finished!
> 
> Hope this makes you satisfied with this dark smutty chapter (O //// u //// ^) ❤!!
> 
> Polka-chan, we're happy that you enjoy this fic we made! And we love you for it Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ❤!!!


End file.
